This invention relates generally to span clamps adapted for anchoring service wires to cables. More particularly, the present invention relates to span clamps which attach to cable messenger strand suspended between utility poles.
Cables employed for telephone and cable TV applications are typically strung between utility poles. Stranded steel cable, hereafter strand, functions as a support for the cable between the poles. The cable is commonly either lashed to the strand with wire or the cable and strand can be molded as an integrated structure during the manufacturing process to form a self-supporting cable commonly termed a "FIG. 8" cable. Service wires are typically strung from the cable to a structure from a selected location along the cable to provide the local service connection. A clamp is attached to the strand to provide an attachment point for the service wire so that it may be located anywhere along the cable.
The conventional clamp, which is employed as the anchor, typically has a pair of generally identical clamp members. The clamp members are contoured to engage opposing sides of the strand along an extended uniform smooth engagement surface which is typically one and one-half inches. A bolt having an upper looped head and a threaded lower shank is inserted through openings of the clamp members. The bolt is secured by a lock nut which locks the clamp members in clamped engagement to the strand. The service wire is typically passed through the upper looped part of the clamp to provide an attachment point for the service wire.